State Alchemist, Variant (3.5e Prestige Class)
State Alchemist State Alchemists, more popularly known as "Dogs of the Military", are a combination of scientist and mass murdering action hero, much like Gordon Freeman, but with more science. Becoming a State Alchemist People want to become State Alchemists because the pay is good and the research notes are positively wonderful. Class Features All of the following are class features of the State Alchemist. : At each level, your Alchemist level, maximum "DC", and Concepts Known increase as though you had gained a level in a class you already possess which provides those things. : Whenever you gain a level in State Alchemist and every year, you gain 500 gold pieces per State Alchemist level and 250 gold pieces per character level. : At every level, you learn a new State Secret. Choose from the following: : You can craft magical beasts with a CR no greater than your Alchemist level -4. This takes 1 day per CR of the beast, and requires the destruction of animals, dragons, vermin, monstrous humanoids, and/or humanoids with a combined CR equal to twice the CR of the magical beast. Handle Animal is always a class skill for you. (Sp): You can use reincarnate as a spell-like ability, although the casting time is increased to 16 hours. The target is always reincarnated as a suit of armor with +2 Strength, Medium size, construct type, 30' base land speed, and a +4 armor bonus to AC. Craft (Metalworking) is always a class skill for you. : Your fire damage dice are increased by two sizes. Anybody who loses at least a tenth of their maximum health from fire damage you inflict with a single spell must make a Fortitude save or be nauseated for 1 round. You get a +1 bonus to Reflex saves. : You learn a new Shape Concept. This is a melee touch attack that does nothing for 2 to 5 rounds (specified when the circle is drawn). After this time, the touched object or target, and everything within 20' of that target, are affected by the spell's effects. This Concept increases the spell's "DC" by 3. (Sp): You can summon mundane, masterwork weapons and ammunition. You can create up to your light load in such equipment as a standard action. These weapons and ammunition last for 5 minutes before disintegrating again. Your Base Attack Bonus increases by 1. : At fifth level, you learn the Concept behind the creation of Mad Philosopher's Stones. This is an effect concept that adds 10 to the "DC" of the transmutation circle. Each creature affected by the transmutation must make a Fortitude save and a Will save. If it fails both saves, it gets transmuted into a Mad Philosopher's Stone with 100 soul points per CR of the creature. Only creatures with 3 Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma can be affected by this effect. Creatures transmuted by this effect can only be brought back to life if the stone is in hand, and hasn't been used up. Ex-State Alchemists Characters do not receive State Alchemist's Wages while Chaotic. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Wordcasting